TDRPW: The Exorcist - The Party
In a chat based on a cartoon, there was a little boy named Benny Oliva, but everyone called him Heo. His birthday was coming up, but nobody did anything for him because he is disliked strongly, so his father, DegrassiFTW27, decided to invite everyone into another chat and throw a party. Grass: Okay now Heo, what do you want to do for your birthday? Heo: I want to get Ice Cream and look at asian girl videos Grass: Umm.. anything else. Heo: I also want to RP a cartoon Grass: Weren't you supposed to go on a date though? Heo: RP is more important, father. Grass: Umm, fine. Heo: I also want a burrito Grass: NO! *slaps Heo and sends him to bed* Heo: The lord doesn't approve of this Grass: stfu boi The Next Day Heo: *wakes up Grass* Grass: Wtf do you want fuqboi Heo: I want breakfast make me ice cream Grass: You cant cook ice cream wtf are you on Heo: I'm on ice cream Grass: Oh Heo: *hits Grass with bible* The lord doesn't approve of this Grass: Go back to sleep its early Heo: No don't ever threaten me with that shit again Grass: I have to be well rested for my party Heo: YOU THREW ME A BIRTHDAY PARTY? Grass: no you fuqboi wtf are you on im throwing a party with everyone else Heo: But I want a Bday party Grass: *throws iPad with asiangirlporn.com pulled up on it* there Heo: Nice *runs to his room and watches it* 5 Hours Later * Grass is seen shaking everyone's hand as they come into the house* Grass: Ty for coming haha! Heo: *upstairs, crying* Grass is mean to me, and the lord does not approve of that fuqboi shit Grass: Okay everyone, lets get started. We are gonna play a game called Pin the Cross on the Heo. Lemme go get Heo. *runs upstairs* Dark: Sooo...dem llamas. Shelby: im lama Aqua: Stfu Shelby shush Shelby: *bites Aqua* no u Chwiis: ALULULULULULUULULULL Fiz: so rj who ur fav survivor villian mines jerri RJ: I like Russell * Grass is seen walking downstairs with a sleeping Heo in his arms* Grass: Ok lets start *ties Heo to wall, his ass is facing everyone* Fiz: me first i hate heo Fiz: *throws cross in Heo's ass* RJ: me me me *throws cross at Heo and misses his ass* Oops, I threw it in his neck Aqua: lmao me next Aqua: *runs up to Heo and stabs him repeatedly with cross* HAHAHAHAHAHAA Grass: Woah woah woah *stops Aqua* Aqua: Ugh Grass: Okay okay, lets stop before this gets out of hand *throws Heo back up stairs* Grass: Time to sing songs, gather around the piano as Dark sings the Troll song. * Everyone gathers around the piano* Dark: *clears voice* Dark: *starts playing the piano and singing* OOOOOOH TROLL OL OL OL OL OL OL OL OL OLL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL OL OL OL * everyone sings along* All: OOOOOOOH TROLL OL OL OL OL OL OL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOOOOOOOOOOOOOL Fiz: jro stfu JRO: No Fiz Jew Jokes aren't nice * all suddenly stop singing and look over* Heo: *pissing on the ground* Grass: tf boi Heo: your gonna die up there... Heather: XD XD XD XD XD Grass: Uh.. sorry guys, Heo has been acting like a fuqboi all day. *slaps Heo and sends him to his room* Aqua: lmao Grass: Umm.. I think you should all go home, Heo might have Ebola or some shit. Shelby: rude *leaves house along with everyone else* END OF PART 1